Una humana, un sobrehumano, un amor prohibido (TykixOc)
by Emitaah
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo existía una guerra entre los Exorcistas, personas cuyos poderes son de un líquido llamada la Inocencia contra el Conde Milenario, el creador de los Akumas, junto a la Familia Noe, personas que heredaron los genes de Noe y ahora son considerados como sobrehumanos. Pero...¿Que pasaría...si...una humana...y un Noe... se enamoran? Sabiendo que es... un amor prohibido


Algunos personajes no me pertenecen, la pertenecen a la autora y mangaka del anime, Hoshino Katsura, sino Tyki tendría pareja

Se encontraba todo de blanco, cuando de repente aparecen dos personas. En la derecha se encontraba a una niña de cabello celeste, llevaba dos coletas largas y de piel blanca, tenía más o menos 7 años. Y al lado izquierdo se encontraba se encontraba un joven agachado, de cabello castaño ondulado, y al igual que la niña, piel blanca, tenía mas o menos 18 años. A ninguno de los dos se le veía las caras. La niña empezó a levantar su brazo en donde sostenía una rosa de color roja, en el rostro del muchacho se podía ver sus labios haciendo una expresión de sorprendido pero luego se dibujo una sonrisa linda en su rostro. Luego fija su mirada a la niña, que ahora se podía ver su rostro, sus ojos eran de colores azules y también sonreía pero de manera inocente, y de repente se desvanece esa imagen

Ahora se veían unos ojos del mismo color de la niña abrirse lentamente, luego se ve a una chica de 15 años, de cabello celeste largo, la misma piel que la chica, luego se incorpora en la cama con una cara de extrañeza

-Que extraño-Dijo la chica-¿Por que siente que ese sueño era...un recuerdo?

Ahora se encontraba un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y piel blanca, tenía 20 años, sentado en una silla, sus brazos estaban apoyados en una mesa cuadrada, de tamaño mediano. Y de repente se escucha pasos de una persona bajando la escalera, y aparece la chica de antes

- Buenos Días, Bella - Dijo el chico mirando a Bella con una sonrisa

- Ah, lo siento- Dijo Bella caminando rápido para preparar el desayuno- ¿Esperaste mucho?- Pregunto con cara preocupada

- Solo fueron 10 minutos, no te preocupes- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa- Pero, es muy extraño de ti, que levantes después que yo, acaso, ¿Dormiste mal?

- No, pero tuve un sueño, muy extraño- Dijo Bella mientras le ponía una taza de café en la mesa

- ¿Un sueño extraño?- Pregunto el mayor, y luego sopla a su taza

- Sí- Dijo la menor mientras preparaba unos waffles- Pero no parecía un sueño, eras mas un recuerdo

- ¿Un recuerdo?- Pregunto el joven con una mirada confundida- ¿Que tipo de sueño era?

- Se trataba de mi cuando tenia mas o menos 7 años, estaba con un joven de mas o menos 18 años, no puedo recordar su rostro, pero recuerdo que su cabello era castaño y ondulado y su piel blanca, y en ese sueño le daba una rosa, al principio parecía sorprendido y luego me dio una sonrisa- Termino de decir Bella mientras le servía el desayuno ya listo, y luego va a preparar el suyo

- Ya veo- Dijo pensativo el castaño-¿Que tal si esa persona a quien viste la volverás a ver hoy?

- Pero, no recuerdo el rostro de esa persona- Dijo Bella mientras ponía su desayuno en la mesa y se sienta en la mesa

- Bueno, dejemos el tema, y empecemos a comer- Dijo el chico- Gracias por la comida- Y empezó a comer su desayuno

Bella empezó a comer también su desayuno, pero sin darse cuenta de repente el joven empezó a mirarla con cara de enamorado, empezó a mirar sus cabellos celestes como el cielo, sus ojos de color azul como el mar y su piel blanco como la nieve. Y también pensó en su apariencia, delicada y elegante. Y también pensaba en su personalidad, tímida, sensible y frágil como una flor, pero cariñosa, alegre y refinada como una princesa. Su voz tan tranquila y serena. Aunque Bella no era de clase alta, su apariencia, personalidad, su voz, todo de ella era como la de una princesa sacado de un cuento de hadas. Ese joven y Bella vivieron juntos desde que el se había convertido en exorcista, fue mas o menos cuando ella tenia 8 años de edad, y ahora ella tenia 15 años habían pasado 7 años desde que han estado viviendo juntos. El mayor estaba en sus pensamientos cuando de repente

- Adam, ¡Adam!, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la chica con mirada curiosa

- ¿Eh? Ah, lo siento estaba pensando en algo- Dijo mientras ponía una mano en su nuca nervioso

- Entiendo- Dijo la peliceleste con una sonrisa- Bueno, ya terminaste, será mejor que te prepares para ir a trabajar- Dijo Bella mientras tomaba los platos para lavarlos

- Sí- Dijo Adam para subir hacia arriba para prepararse a su misión de derrotar a unos Akumas que no estaban tan lejos del lugar

Adam no vivía en la Orden Oscura como los demás Exorcistas, descubrió su inocencia cuando el tenía 13 años cuando protegió a Bella de unos Akumas, su Inocencia es tipo Equipamiento, era una rosa, cuando lo activaba se convertía en una espada, cuando descubrieron que el era compatible con la Inocencia, trataron de llevárselo a la Orden Oscura, pero el dijo que sería un Exorcista, si y el y Bella vivieran juntos en una casa, al principio no querían aceptar , entonces el no aceptaba ser Exorcista, pero trataron de llevárselo a la fuerza, pero el los amenazo diciendo que si lo llevarían a la fuerza, sus cuellos serian cortados, entonces decidieron hablarlo con el Inspector Leverrier, el acepto la condición, sus motivos de porque quería llevarse a Bella era porque no soportaba como la encargada del Orfanato siempre la hacia trabajar o le pegaba para hacer que su belleza se marchitara, desde que Bella nació siempre ha tenido una hermosa belleza, pero su familia murió a manos de un Akuma, pero un Exorcista la salvo antes de que acabara con ella, y el Exorcista se la llevo a un Orfanato, pero la encargada al verla se puso envidiosa por ser muy hermosa, así que durante años la ha tratado muy mal, pero desde que llego Adam, la ha protegido

Bella estaba lavando, y de repente se escucha los pasos de Adam

- Me voy- Dijo el mayor

- Ten cuidado- Dijo Bella

- Ah, por cierto- Dijo Adam antes de irse- Esta noche no hagas la cena, yo la voy a hacer hoy día- Dijo Adam

- Esta bien- Dijo un poco extrañada la chica

- Ahora sí, nos vemos- Dijo Adam abriendo la puerta y cerrarla

Bella no dijo nada y siguió lavando los platos

- Después de 1 hora-

Bella abrió la puerta de la casa y luego la cerró y le puso empieza a caminar para ir a su trabajo. Bella trabajaba en una biblioteca, iba caminando tranquilamente pero sin darse cuenta muchos jóvenes la observaban con cara de enamorados, Bella era muy conocida, pero su gran belleza y su delicada personalidad, iba caminando hasta que de repente vio a un hombre que estaba barriendo en frente de una panadería y camina hacia el

- Buenos días, Señor Júpiter- Saludo con una reverencia

- Buenos días, Señorita SnowWhite- Saludo el hombre con una sonrisa-¿Como esta?

- Muy bien- Dijo la chica con una delicada sonrisa- ¿Como esta usted y su familia?-

- Yo estoy bien, mi esposa también, pero mis dos hijos, son muy complicados, lo único que hacen es ir al Bar a beber o ver chicas bonitas- Dijo molesto el Señor Júpiter-

- No se preocupe Señor, yo tengo la esperanza de que algún día ellos dos van a cambiar- Dijo Bella

- Eso espero, bueno, yo tengo que seguir con el trabajo, nos vemos- Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano

- Nos vemos- Dijo Bella haciendo una reverencia y luego volvió a caminar hacia la Biblioteca

- Después de 5 minutos-

Bella entra a un edificio de color gris y grande, y cuando entra se ve todo el lugar, era la Biblioteca, parecía vieja pero era grande, habían muchos libros y muchas personas siempre estaban aquí para buscar un libro.

En un escritorio se encontraba un Señora mas o menos de 55 años, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos eran de color marrón y piel blanca, no tenía muchas arrugas, la Señora se encontraba marcando unos libros, y aparece Bella

- Disculpe la tardanza, Señora- Dijo Bella bajando la cabeza nerviosa

- No te preocupes, Bella- Dijo la Señora mientras terminaba con lo que hacia con una sonrisa- Además, no puedo obligar a un niña tan encantadora como tu a trabajar-

- Lo se, pero...-Dijo la chica para mirar en donde se encontraban los libros- Para mi los libros son mi pasión, es como si yo fuera su esclava, que los sirve fielmente

La Señora se ríe

- Me recuerdas a mi cuando más o menos tenía tu edad, una amante de los libros- Dijo con una sonrisa maternal

- Bueno, yo mejor me pongo a trabajar- Dijo Bella tomando unos libros e ir hacia las estanterías-

- De seguro algún día, un hombre va a llegar hacia ella y será feliz como en los libros- Dijo mirando a Bella con ternura

Bella hacía su trabajo, ponía los libros en su lugar adecuado, ayudaba a la gente que tenía dudas, marcaba los libros, todo lo que hacia una persona que trabajaba en la Biblioteca

Bella caminaba mientras tenía unos libros en las manos, mientras pensaba

- Hoy día, será el día en que hoy, voy a decirle lo que siento a Adam- Pensó con una sonrisa pero luego esa sonrisa se convierta en una cara de tristeza- Pero que pasa si Adam no le gusto o ya tiene a alguien que ama, bueno, no le puedo echar la culpa, es el atento, caballeroso, guapo, inteligente, maduro y valiente. Además el 20 años y 15 años, el es un adulto y yo solo soy una niña débil y que lee fantasías, es imposible que se fije en mí y...- Estaba por seguir pensando cuando de repente- ¡Ah!- Bella cae al suelo y deja caer los libros, luego se sienta sobre sus piernas mientras se sobaba la cabeza- Por pensar no me di cuenta por donde iba, debo estar mas atenta- Luego Bella empieza a tomar los libros que se le cayeron pero sin darse cuenta una persona se acerca a ella y toma un libro que se le cayo. La chica se da cuenta de esto y mira hacia arriba.

Era un hombre vestía un traje elegante, llevaba un sombrero de copa. Su cabello era de color negro, corto y ondulado. Era delgado, ya que el traje marcaba su cintura. Era alto. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran castaños. Tenía un lunar cerca del ojo derecho. No parecía tan viejo aparentaba mas o menos 25 a 26 años de edad. El hombre extendió su mano para ayudarla

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto con una sonrisa amable

Bella tímidamente tomo su mano y se levanto. El joven le dio el libro que el había recogido

- Sí estoy bien, gracias- Dijo Bella con timidez

- Parecía distraída, ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?- Dijo el joven

- Solo pensaba- Dijo la menor con una mirada preocupada

- ¿Y en que pensaba? Señorita- Dijo el de cabello negro

- Pues lo que pasa, es que...- Dijo Bella bajando la mirada ruborizada- Me gusta una persona, pero de seguro el ya tiene pareja o no le gusto, pero, no le puedo echar la culpa ya que el parece un príncipe de cuento de hadas, además el tiene 20 y 15, estoy segura que el no se fijaría en alguien como yo- Dijo con una mirada triste

- Bueno, si el tiene pareja, mala suerte para el- Dijo con una sonrisa- Pero si no tuviera, es imposible que diga que no, a una señorita tan linda como usted

Bella miro al joven, y sus mejillas se vuelven totalmente rosas, ya que el mayor estaba cerca de su cara, entonces ella se puso nerviosa

- Bu...Bueno...Y...Yo...Me...Ten...Go...Que...Seguir trabajando, gracias- Dijo Bella para caminar rápido y esconderse en una de las estanterías

- Pero que niña mas bonita- Dijo el joven cruzando los brazos- Me pregunto... ¿Quien será el joven afortunado?

Bella se encontraba totalmente avergonzada y roja como un tomate

- Dios mío, el pecho no me deja de latir rápido-Dijo mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados, y los vuelve a abrir- Pero...- Luego sonrió de manera delicada- ¿Me pregunto quien será? De seguro debe ser casado, era muy apuesto y muy caballeroso

- Mientras tanto cerca de un bosque-

Se encontraban Adam y otro chico. Este chico tenía el cabello negro, tenía un cuerpo bien formado y atrayente. De estatura alta. Su piel era bronceada, sus ojos eran marrones.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, en silencio cuando de repente el chico desconocido hablo

-Oye Adam, ¿Ya le dijiste tus sentimientos a Bella?- Pregunto con una mirada picara

- No, hoy mismo se lo diré junto al Anillo- Dijo Adam con una sonrisa

- Ya veo- Dijo el chico poniéndose los brazos en la cabeza con una sonrisa

- Pero...- Dijo Adam con una mirada preocupada

- ¿Pero?- Dijo el otro con una mirada seria

- De seguro Bella puede tener novio o yo no le guste, pero no le puedo echarle la culpa, ella es cariñosa, alegre, delicada, hermosa y refinada- Dijo el castaño con una mirada triste-

- Pero,¿Que dices?- Pregunto con una mirada enojada- Además el gran Adam Beast, es muy popular, todas las chicas caen rendidos a sus pies

- ¿Hasta Jazmín?- Pregunto con una sonrisa burlesca

- No, mi Jazmín, es mi ángel- Dijo enojado al estilo anime para luego volver a poner una mirada seria- Además, tu sabes que Bella, no se fija en cualquier hombre, se fijan en hombres especiales como tu, de seguro ella esta agradecida contigo después de que te la llevaste de ese mujerzuela del demonio, dime, ¿Por que la salvaste?

- Por que...- Dijo Adam mirando al cielo-

-Flash Back-

Se encontraba Adam de pequeño, estaba comiendo con muchos niños el almuerzo cuando de repente...

CRASH

Todos los niños miran en dirección hacia en donde se encontraba Bella cuando era niña, pero sucia y vestida con harapos, pero sin perder su belleza, cerca de ella habían unos platos rotos, ella misma las dejo caer, y en ese mismo momento aparece una silueta grande, Bella mira la silueta y se asusta. La silueta era una mujer grande y gorda, su cabello era corto de color negro, sus ojos grises y piel amarilla, su cara era horrible, sus brazos se encontraban apoyadas en su cadera con una mirada furiosa mirando a Bella

-Lo...Lo sien...Lo siento...yo...no quería... ¡Ah!- No pudo terminar la frase ya que la mujer grande le dio una bofetada

-¿Tu crees que con un perdón te servirá?-Dijo la señora grande- Además... ¡Esa era mi comida!

-Pero, si yo no...-Dijo la peliceleste-

-¡Cállate!-Dijo la mayor- Y ahora como castigo, te quedaras sin almuerzo, en otras palabras, tu comida, va a ser comida por mi- Dijo acercándose a Bella y tomándole su barbilla bruscamente para mirarla-¿Entendido?- Pregunto con una sonrisa malvada

-Sí-Dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos

- ¿Sí que?- Pregunto la señora con mirada seria

-Sí, Señora- Dijo Bella

-No te escucho, dilo mas fuerte- Dijo la gran mujer mientras la apretaba la cara

-¡Sí, Señora!- Dijo Bella con dolor

-Más fuerte- Dijo la de cabello para apretarle más fuerte la cara de Bella

-S...sí,...Se...Seño...Ra- Dijo Bella con mas dolor

(-La razón de porque la lleve, es porque no me gustaba su mirada, una mirada triste y sin brillo-)

Adam pequeño veía como Bella sufría, entonces, decidido...

Golpea la mesa con ambas manos, todo lo miran con susto o algunos sorprendidos, ya que cuando Adam era un niño era tranquilo, hasta la señora y Bella lo miran extrañado.

-Deténgase-Dijo Adam con voz amenazadora pero baja

-¿Que has dicho Adam?- Pregunto la mayor

-¡Que se detenga!- Grito el castaño mirando a la repugnante Señora con enojo y odio

La Señora lo miro con mucho asombro

-¿Acaso que con un "Lo siento" no le basta?- Pregunto Adam

La Señora sonrió, soltando bruscamente a Bella, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

-Pero, Pequeño Adam, ella lo hizo a propósito, y es mí deber castigarla-Dijo la horrible mujer

Adam mira a Bella y camina hacia ella, quedando cerca de la peliceleste, Bella lo mira con miedo

(-Sabía perfectamente que ella no lo hacia a propósito, con solo mirar sus ojos sabía que ella era alguien buena y que no tenia ningún mal-)

Adam extiende su mano a Bella y le da una amable sonrisa

-Vamos, levántate, comamos juntos- Dijo Adam

Bella toma su mano y se levanta, lo mira por unos segundos y le da una inocente sonrisa

-Pero, Adam, ¿Que crees que...-Pregunto la mujer sorprendida y enojada

Adam la mira mal, y abraza a Bella

-Escuche bien- Dijo Adam con tono amenazador-Aunque usted trate mal a Bella, no importa, porque...-Abraza fuertemente a la menor- ¡Yo la protegeré de sus acciones! Aunque usted me castigue o pegue, me da igual, ese es el precio que pagare para ver su sonrisa

La mujer con una mirada furiosa se fue del lugar. Mientras que Adam miro a todo el mundo

-Niños, sigan comiendo, hagan como si no hubiera pasado nada- Dijo Adam mirando a todo el mundo con firmeza.

Lo niños siguieron comiendo

-Gra...gracias-Dijo Bella con voz débil

Adam mira a Bella

-No es nada-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- Ven, vamos a comer-

-Pero...La Señora dijo que mi comida iba a ser la de ella- Dijo Bella con tristeza

-Sí, pero no dijo que tu y yo podíamos compartir la comida-Dijo Adam mientras se la llevaba a la mesa y la sienta a su lado-

Ahora, abre la boca- Dijo Adam mientras sacaba comida con una cuchara y la ponía en frente de Bella-

-A-Bella abre la boca y la cuchara entra en la boca, Bella cierra la boca, Adam saca la cuchara, la menor empieza a masticar la comida y luego la traga, después de unos segundos mira al mayor con una sonrisa inocente-Esta rico-

Adam le sonrió

-End Flash Back-

- Y es por esa razón de porque me la lleve...¿Aladin?- Pregunto Adam mirando a su amigo

- Pero que hermosa historia, me ha conmovido- Dijo Aladin mientras lloraba al estilo anime y se suena con un pañuelo también al estilo anime, Adam lo mira con una gota al estilo anime

-Pero, hoy día mismo se lo diré si o si, y si me dice que no o ya tiene a alguien, yo luchare para tenerla- Dijo Adam decidido- Uh- Dijo el castaño ya que sintió un suave golpe de su espada

- Así se habla, eso es ser todo un hombre- Dijo Aladin, el fue quien le dio el golpe suave en la espalda de Adam

-Gracias, Aladin, ahora vayámonos, que tengo que ir por el Anillo- Dijo Adam

-2 horas más tarde-

Había una joyería en donde se encontraban dos personas. Uno de ellos era la misma persona que ayudo a Bella en la Biblioteca y el otro era el Encargado de la Tienda. Era un hombre grande y gordo, era calvo pero con un poco de cabello a los lados, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, estaba de vestido de negro y elegante y tenía un bigote. Ambos miraban unos anillos. Aparentaba unos 65 años

-Estos son los mejores anillos que tenemos, Señor-Dijo el mayor con amabilidad

-Vaya, sí que son bonitos-Dijo el mas joven con interés

-Acaso, ¿Va a darle un anillo a una señorita?-Pregunto el encargado de la tienda

-No, exactamente- Dijo el más joven, mientras en su mente pensaba en Bella, iba a seguir cuando de repente un ruido lo despierta de sus pensamientos

Se escucha como se abre la puerta de la Tienda, y entra Adam a la tienda

-Buenas tardes-Dijo Adam

-Me puede esperar un momento, por favor-Dijo el Encargado con educación

-Sí-Dijo el de cabello negro

El Encargado de la Tienda fue hacia Adam

-¿En que lo puedo ayudar, Joven?- Pregunto el de Tercera Edad

-Pues vera, hace una semana había hecho un pedido especial-

-Ah, usted es el Joven Adam Beast- Dijo el encargado

Sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, el de cabello negro miro hacia en donde se encontraba Adam con una mirada de sorpresa

-Sí, Señor- Dijo Adam

-Ahora mismo traeré su anillo, espere un momento- Dijo el de Tercera Edad mientras entraba por una puerta

Mientras Adam esperaba el Anillo, el otro joven le quedo mirando mientras pensaba en su mente

-Así que el es Adam Beast, unos de los Exorcistas mas fuertes, que puede vencer a cualquier nivel de Akumas- Pensó con una expresión seria

De repente aparece el Encargado de la Tienda, con una cajita en sus manos-Aquí esta el Anillo- Abre la cajita, adentro había un anillo que era de oro, tenía un piedra de cristal que tenia forma de rosa

-Es muy hermosa-Dijo Adam con una sonrisa

El Señor cerró la caja y se la entrego a Adam

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Adam guardando la cajita en un bolsillo

-No hay de que- Dijo el Encargado de la Tienda mientras hacia una reverencia

Adam sale de la Tienda y se dirige al Joven de cabello negro

-Ahora si lo puedo atender- Dijo el de Tercera Edad con una sonrisa

El joven miraba en dirección en donde se fue Adam- ¿Donde vive?- Pregunto con un tono serio

-¿Eh?-Pregunto confundido

-¿En donde vive...-Su piel de pone oscura y sus ojos salen un brillo rojo y mira al Encargado de la Tienda-Adam Beast?

El señor se asusta, pero en su frente aparece una estrella de color negro y los ojos se le vuelven blancos y luego se queda completamente quieto-Vive en frente de un parque y su casa es de color gris-Dijo el Encargado de la Tienda

-Perfecto-Dijo el joven con una sonrisa malvada

-En la noche, mas o menos a las 8:00 PM, en la Biblioteca-

Estaba Bella guardandando unos últimos libros y la Señora estaba había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día de trabajo, se dirigió a donde se encontraba la Encargada de la Biblioteca.

-Disculpe, Señora, ya termine con lo de hoy- Dijo haciendo una reverencia- Hasta mañana-Dijo Bella

-Hasta mañana, Bella-Dijo la Señora con una sonrisa- Y ten cuidado en volver a casa-

-Sí- Asintió Bella

Bella se dirigió a la puerta, abrió la puerta, pero sin antes de despedirse de la Señora con la mano, la Señora también se despidió con la mano, luego Bella sale de la Biblioteca y empieza a caminar en dirección a su casa

-Bueno, ahora debo ir de compras, para preparar la...-Bella se detuvo cuando recordó lo que le dijo Adam antes de irse- Es cierto, Adam dijo que el iba a preparar la cena, pero... ¿Porque?-Dijo la chica con cara de duda-Bueno, eso no importa- Dijo Bella con una sonrisa y seguir con su camino a casa

-Hace más o menos 1 hora-

Estaba Adam con bolsas de compras en sus manos, cuando de repente se detiene en frente de una Tienda de Flores y miro unas rosas de color rojo

-Bueno, no hay nada de malo que compre unas cuantas rosas rojas- Dijo con una sonrisa- Además las rosas rojas son el símbolo del Amor

Entro en la Tienda, pero de lo que nunca se dio cuenta era que una persona lo seguía

-Pero el color rojo es el color de la sangre- Dijo con una mirada psicópata

-En el momento-

Bella abre la puerta de su casa

-He vuelto- Dijo Bella, pero nadie respondía, Bella miro por todas lados-Adam no ha llegado todavía, debe ser porque aun sigue comprando la cena- Dijo Bella cerrando la puerta

Luego Bella sube las escaleras de la casa, entra a su habitación y toma un libro

-Mientras espero a Adam, voy a leer-Bella se sienta en su cama y mira el titulo del libro" El Recuerdo de el Mar", Bell abre el libro y empieza a leer

"Querido diario:

Tuve un sueño muy extraño, el sueño se trataba de cuando tenia mas o menos 6 años, estaba corriendo en la orilla de una playa, estaba recolectando conchas marinas, cuando de repente vi a un chico de mas o menos 17 años, sus cabellos eran rojos como el rubí y su piel blanca como la nieve, no recuerdo sus ojos, pero recuerdo que el estaba mirando hacia el cielo, y luego se percato de mi presencia. Habíamos echo contacto visual, entonces me acerque a el, y le dí una conchita marina, al principio parecía sorprendido pero luego recibió mi concha marina con una sonrisa y ahí termina mi sueño. Pero lo mas extraño de ese sueño, era que...pa...pare...parecía un...re...cuer...do"

Bella bosteza, deja el libro en una parte de su cama, se pone en posición fetal y se queda dormida

De repente llega Adam con unas bolsas y un ramo de rosas

-He vuelto- Dijo Adam con una sonrisa esperando que Bella lo recibiera pero no se escucho nada- Que extraño- Dijo el castaño con un poco de extrañeza en su rostro, pero luego su cara cambio a una sin importancia- De seguro Bella aun sigue en la Biblioteca- Dijo Adam para luego ir a la cocina y dejar las bolsas y el ramo en la mesa.

Pero de repente se escucha un ruido, Adam se da vuelta y mira por todos lados-¿Bella?-Pregunto Adam con duda pero luego su mirada cambia a una expresión de seriedad, activa su inocencia y saca a su Golem

-En la Orden Oscura-

Estaba Aladín en su habitación durmiendo

-Oh, Jazmín, tu si que sabes complacer a un hombre- Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y abrazando su almohada, pero de repente su sueño fue interrumpido cuando su Golem sonó y salto en su cama, luego miro a su Golem con una mirada enojada

-¿Quien interrumpe mi sueño de amor?-Pregunto molesto, toma su Golem y apreta un botón-¿Quien es?- Pregunto Aladín

-¿Aladín? Soy yo, Adam- Dijo el castaño con su inocencia y una pose de ataque

-¿Adam?-Pregunto con extrañeza Aladín-¿Que sucede?

-Necesito que vengas a mi casa, ahora-Decía Adam caminando en puntillas

-¿Para que?-Pregunto su amigo

-Aquí adentro, al parecer hay un Akuma-Dijo Adam-Ven rápido y trae algunos Buscadores-

-Pero, Adam, ¿Que tal si es un ladrón?-Pregunto Aladín con sueño

-Es imposible que sea un ladrón, ya que si lo fuera la puerta estaría abierta o forzada- Dijo Adam deteniéndose en el comedor-Así que ven rápido, antes que Bella llegue y...-

De repente Adam mira hacía un espejo y ve una silueta cuyos ojos brillaban, entonces se da vuelta para atacarla y de repente...

-Aaaah- Adam grita

Haciendo que Bella se despertase y se apoyara en la cama-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Bella

Mientras abajo

-Adam, ¡Adam! ¿¡Que sucedió?! ¡Respon...-Aladín no pudo completar la frase ya que la silueta había tomado el golem y lo empezó a apretar hasta que lo rompió con todas sus fuerzas

-Lo lamento, pero tu querido amigo, dejo de respirar-Dijo la silueta con una sonrisa psicópata

Mientras en la orden oscura Aladín aun seguía llamando a su amigo

-¡Adam! ¡Adam Beast! ¡Responde!-Gritaba Aladín con preocupación, pero luego su mirada cambia a una seria, se levanta de su cama y se acerca a un botón que estaba en una pared y lo apreta. Toda la orden sonaba una sirena y Aladín acerco su boca a un micrófono

-¡Atención a todo el mundo, un Akuma se encuentra en la casa de Adam Beast, no se sabe la condición de Adam, pero hay que ir ahora!- Decía Aladín con seriedad pero a la vez preocupación por su amigo- ¡Repito! ¡Un Akuma se encuentra en la casa de Adam Beast, no se sabe de la condición de Adam, necesito a todos los buscadores posibles, pero ya!-

Muchos buscadores salieron de sus habitaciones y corrían en dirección a la salida y Aladín también sale de su habitación para correr a la salida, mientras en su mente pensaba

-No te preocupes, Adam, ahora mismo te ayudare-

-Con Bella-

Después de que Bella se despertó con aquel grito, se levanto de la cama y abrio un poco la puerta de su habitación para mirar por todas partes, y luego salio de su habitación y se acerco a la escalera mirando hacia abajo viendo una silueta-¿Adam?-Preguntó Bella con miedo, para luego bajar las escaleras lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido

Mientras abajo había sangre, y la silueta se acerco a la chaqueta de Exorcista de Adam para sacar un botón en el que tenía grabado "Adam Beast", sin darse cuenta que Bella llegó al primer piso

-¿Adam?-Preguntó Bella mirando hacia donde estaba la silueta

Pero de repente mira hacía al suelo, encontrando un cuerpo sin vida...el cuerpo de Adam sin vida y con sangre. Bella queda atónita al ver su cuerpo que su mirada cambia a una expresión de miedo mientras se tapaba la boca

-¡Adam!- Gritó Bella

Al fin, termine el primer capitulo, me costo mucho, pero al fin termine.

Ahora preguntas:

¿Que fue lo que atacó a Adam?

¿Que le pasara a Bella?

¿Quieren continuación?

Espero comentarios


End file.
